


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

by xDearDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutesy fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, I love me some engagements, M/M, not edited yay, rings oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDearDreamer/pseuds/xDearDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets fed up with mocking engagement rings. There's a mix up between a blue box and a maroon one (goddammit Liam) and Harry really, really wants Louis to put a ring on it.  </p>
<p>That's it. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

He gets the idea when Harry starts subtly hinting at it. It's more of a slow starting thing. When Harry sees two men with engagement rings glinting on their fingers or a gay couple obviously married and with a kid he'll point it out to Louis and talk about how cute they are and how he wishes that for his future.  
  
When Louis doesn't decide to act on the hints just yet Harry gets a little less subtle and drags him to a jewellery store with the excuse that he'd like to get a new watch but brings Louis to the case of engagement rings in the far corner and keeps on eyeing this one in the middle that's simple and elegant. It's made of platinum with two parallel rings engraved in it. Louis notices where Harry's eyes are looking because he notices everything about his long-time boyfriend and smiles at Harry when he looks up at him. He mouths “Love you,” just for the hell of it and watches as Harry's eyes shine just as they did when he first said it. It's then that he makes his decision.  
  
He sees Harry's smile falter when he dismisses the rings and tells him to go look at the watches because that's what they're here for but Harry goes anyways and is greeted by an older man behind the counter.  
  
Louis makes sure that Harry is completely engrossed in what he's doing before he turns to the blonde girl that's situated behind the engagement rings and tries to get her attention. “Hey, excuse me,” he says and the girl stops cleaning the dirt out of her nails and smiles at him. “I'd like to buy my boyfriend a ring, he's over there by the watches so can we keep it quiet? I don't want him to know.” He tells her and she nods dutifully.  
  
“This is my favourite part of the job,” She whispers back to him. “Got anything in mind?”  
  
He nods and points out the ring, glancing over at Harry to see him trying on a watch.  
  
“Do you know what size he is?” The girl asks, as she shows him the ring and he tells her that it’s the one.  
  
“Uh, no...” He replies and the girl just shrugs.  
  
“No matter, I can sneakily get it.” She responds and puts the ring to the side and moves to the case beside it where there are some different dressy rings and chooses one at random. It's nice; nothing too special and he probably wouldn't have picked it out. He's confused as to why she did and is about to ask why but when he tries to she's already flying off toward Harry.  
  
Louis follows suit, presses himself against Harry's side and slides his fingers between Harry's and interlaces them.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt Mike, I'm Ally and your boyfriend wanted you to try on this ring, isn't that right?” The girl, Ally, nudges Mike a bit and the older man seems to understand her instantaneously. They must get this a lot.  
  
“You did?” Harry turns to Louis and Louis shrugs.  
  
“Thought it'd look good,” He murmurs, squeezing his hand. Harry eyes him warily for a moment but then turns to Ally.  
  
“Which finger?” He asks and Ally grins.  
  
“It's a pretty small ring so we can try your ring finger on your right hand.” She suggests and Harry pulls his hand out of Louis' grip and holds it out for her to put it on. The ring only goes to the first joint. Mike frowns.  
  
“Do you know your ring size?” He asks and it finally dawns on Louis what's happening.  
  
“No, I don't but I don't think it really suits me-” Harry tries to begin but Ally cuts him off.  
  
“Nonsense, it looks gorgeous I'll find your size real quick okay?” And then she's flitted off leaving Harry with no room to protest. He looks desperately to Louis who mouths “sorry.” to him and kisses his shoulder.  
  
Ally comes back with a whole set of silver bands, all bigger than the last and  
gets Harry to try the rings on until he gets a perfect fit. She rattles something off about the sizing of rings and how that ring can be resized. But Harry kindly refuses her offer by telling her that he'll think about it.  
  
Mike immediately grabs Harry's attention after that by showing him some more watches. Louis whispers that he saw some necklace that he might get for his mum that he's going to go look at and Harry nods and gets back to trying on the watch's.  
  
He moves back over to where Ally is and she beams at him. “It's in his size,” she says, “Do you want it engraved?”  
  
Louis smiles thankfully and nods. She hands him the sheet and he writes the first thing that comes to mind. “Grow old with me?” And it’s so simple and it's everything he's ever wanted.  
  
He smiles as he reads it over and then hands it back over to Ally. It’s a quick process then; he pays for it and gives her his phone number so she can call him when it’s done. Smiling as it’s finished, he walks over to Harry again and wriggles himself under Harry’s arm. Harry grins and presses a kiss to his hair.

“Got anything?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head.

*

The ring is finished and tucked safely in the top of Louis’ walk-in, it came in a blue velvet box and it hasn’t been taken out of it since. He’s always got this niggling feeling that the ring is laughing at him because he can’t pluck up the courage to ask Harry yet.

It worsens when Harry’s not there, he’s out with one of his friends (the one friend he doesn’t like – Nick- the bloody twat) and it’s only him, the silence of the house and the mocking ring. He’s just about had enough of it and is about to just call Harry and ask him over the phone when the doorbell rings.

He opens the door to find Liam – his friend – standing there with wide chocolate eyes and a frazzled look.

“Liam, why do you look like you’ve been running?” Louis asks, tilting his head.

“Because I have, listen, Lou could you hold onto this ring for me? I’m going to propose to Danielle but I need to keep it somewhere safe so she doesn’t find it.” Liam explains and pushes a maroon coloured ring box in his hand. “Thanks.” Liam says and then he’s run off again, leaving Louis with no time to protest. He closes the door and groans loudly, trudging to the bedroom and placing the box in his bottom drawer of his bedside table.

He face-plants onto the bed and whines.

Now he’s got two rings laughing at him.

*

The two rings have been in his house for about two weeks when he finally loses it. Louis is always one for spontaneity so when he and Harry are lying on the couch (Louis curled up around Harry’s long and lean body) he states that he’s going to take Harry out on Friday, dress well.

*

Friday comes quickly enough and they’re both getting ready for their date. Louis is riddled with nerves (the rings have stopped their chuckles).

He’s in the shower when Harry calls for him.

“Babe? Have you seen my wallet?” Harry asks and Louis rolls his eyes, turning off the water.

“Check in my bottom drawer! I think I might’ve put it there!” He calls back, towelling his hair dry and wrapping it around his waist. Harry’s reply doesn’t come, in fact, it’s silent.

He steps out of the bathroom, flicking his fringe out of his eyes and that’s when his gaze falls on Harry who’s gaping at an open maroon ring box. “Is this what I think it is?” Harry questions dazedly.

“Yes- well no- uh that’s not mine?” Louis winces at how it sounds. That’s Liam’s ring.

“It’s not?” Harry tilts his head to the side as he looks up at Louis.

“No- uhm, that’s Liam’s, he’s going to propose to Dani and asked me to look after it.” Louis explains. He thinks the rings have started giggling again.

“Oh…” Harry says faintly.

“Yeah.” Louis shifts, uncomfortable. “Would you- uh- have liked if it was for you?”

“Well, yeah, no, I mean yes like if you proposed I’d have said yes but like… I don’t really like the ring.” Harry blushes bashfully and sets the box down onto the bedside table, his finger tracing over it.

“Oh? What ring would you have liked?” He asks, more confident now.

“Oh- erm, I saw one at the store that was nice, it had those two rings engraved in it and-” Harry cuts himself off and takes his hand away from the box as if he’s been burned. “I don’t mean that you _have_ to propose!” He corrects hurriedly, green eyes wide with nervousness. “I was just saying if you wanted to then go for it but like- not rushing you into it… you don’t have to do it at _all_ and-” Harry stops abruptly, letting out a sigh. “You know what I mean.”

Louis lets out a laugh and nods. “Yeah, I do,” he says as he steps forward, crossing the distance and linking their hands together. Louis smiles and kisses the joint fingers, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry looks down at Louis, fond spreading across his face and leaving no trace of confusion. He pulls Harry down from the back of his neck to join their lips next, kissing him gently for a second or so and then breaking away, pressing their foreheads together.

“Wait here for a second, okay? I’ll be right back.” Louis tells him, pressing his lips to Harry’s for another second before detaching himself completely, running quickly to the wardrobe.

“Louis?” Harry calls, confused.

“Just hang on!” Louis hollers back, fishing out the blue box from the top of the wardrobe and a pair of boxers because he is not going to propose to Harry naked. He finally grasps it and turns it in his hand so it’s the right way round, drops the towel and puts the boxers on and runs back into the room, his hand behind his back. Harry is looking at Louis, dazed.

“What?” Harry blurts out and Louis coughs a bit because it’s just hit him, he’s going to be _engaged_.

“Well… uh I was planning to do this at dinner, like- violins and everything but since you’ve gone and found Liam’s ring it’ll be a bit weird if I did it later.” Louis explains and Harry eyes him carefully.

“Lou… don’t tease me by fake proposing.” Harry says, suspicion clouding his eyes.

“I’m not joking!” Louis protests and drops to one knee, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. He clears his throat a bit and begins. “Harry Styles, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, you’re the sunshine to my rain and I honestly can’t live without you. I love everything about you, even the stuff I say I don’t and I can’t picture my future without you by my side.” Louis smiles wide and takes the ring box from behind his back and opening it, presenting it to Harry. He takes a deep breath. “Haz, will you marry me?”

Harry doesn’t respond.

His hand has found its way to his mouth, covering it almost completely in shock. His eyes are wide a watery and they’re looking down at Louis with so much love.

Louis waits a few more moments before opening his mouth again. “Am I going to get an answer?” He asks and Harry breaks out into laughter and nods his head before pulling Louis up and connecting their lips.

Louis breaks it to smile widely at Harry and slip the ring on. He bites Harry’s lip when he feels the cold ring against the warm skin of his hip.

Harry giggles in his hold and says, “Finally,”

Louis pinches him.  

(The rings have stopped laughing)


End file.
